Wedding Dowry
by Gallifreyan Annihilator
Summary: Summary: The night before the wedding of Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko, and the groom has a present for his father-in-law. It's just up to Ginzo to accept it. /AoKai-ish drabble/


**Summary:** The night before the wedding of Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko, and the groom has a present for his father-in-law. It's just up to Ginzo to accept it. /AoKai drabble/

 **GA:** I don't really know why I came up with this, but have some Kuroba-Nakamori bonding and Nakamori character development, I guess.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **WEDDING DOWRY**

* * *

"What is this?" Nakamori Ginzo glares at the circular object in his hands, trying to be more critical than shocked and almost failing. In front of him, in the doorway where they frequently met, is Kuroba Kaito, staring him straight in the eye as if his presence is a life or death situation. Perhaps it is, if Ginzo is reading him correctly.

"It's Kaitou KID's monocle, sir."

He's never heard Kaito call him sir before- _dad_ , jokingly throughout high school and seriously ever since his and Aoko's engagement, and _keibu_ whenever Ginzo was on duty, but never _sir._ It's jarring, realizing that he'd never seen his son-in-law this serious before. "And why do _you_ have it, Kaito-kun?" It's not a question he particularly wants answered, and Kaito seems to sense that, hesitating only slightly before answering.

"Let me rephrase that. It's _my_ monocle. Sir."

Of course. _Of course._ There's no doubt in his mind, really, that Kaito is KID; rather, he's surprised at himself for not figuring it out sooner. He _had_ figured it out, granted, but KID had seemed to outmaneuver him, one step at a time- it makes sense now, why, considering he'd been living with him the entire time. But it's not about KID now (yes it is), it's about Kaito (same thing, _keibu_ ).

"You're confessing to being KID." It's less of a question and more of a statement, but Kaito nods anyways. "You're incriminating yourself. Turning yourself in as an internationally wanted criminal."

"Yes sir, I am." Kaito is still calm, even when the possibility of being charged with enough crimes to land him in jail for the rest of his life hangs over his head, and Ginzo is more unnerved than ever. How does he manage to keep that mask on? _How_ does he manage to not flinch at any sign of danger? That's what confirms that Kaito is KID, more than anything, but it's also what makes Ginzo scared of him. He's shown all the cards in his hand, and yet he's still certain that he's going to win.

Maybe he is, Ginzo doesn't know. "What makes you think I won't turn you in?"

He doesn't know what he's expecting, but a deep breath followed by an explanation isn't it. "My father was Kaitou KID," he starts. It's not new knowledge; Ginzo had known, before Kaito ever took up the mantle, but had refused to acknowledge the fact that one of his closest friends was a master criminal- similar to his denial that Kaito was KID, he realizes, but refuses to admit that much to himself. "He was killed by a group who didn't exactly like him, and...well, you know how that was."

The only word for it is _terrible._ He still remembers seeing Chikage come back home with tears running down her face, Kaito with his vacant stare that seemed impossibly emotionless...it's not something he _wants_ to remember. The fact that he can only feel second-hand pain, from watching the accident - they had _said_ it was an accident - on the television instead of being there for his best friend's final moments, just makes it hurt worse.

Kaito continues without hesitation, and Ginzo has to wonder if he doesn't care, or if he's just trying to convince himself that he doesn't. "When Kaitou KID came back, I- I learned the truth, and went to confront him. I wanted to know who was stealing my dad's legacy." The falter is barely there, but it's the first shred of raw emotion that Ginzo can identify in Kaito's voice. It's where the pain starts to show for Kaito, but there's no doubt in Ginzo's mind that Kaito has been hurting for far longer than he has revealed. "Then I took it back.

"I wanted to find out who killed him...then I wanted to stop them. They were stealing jewels, looking for something, so I tried to find it first. I did," Kaito adds softly, seeing the unspoken question on Ginzo's face, "but it wasn't easy. It's been seven years, I think that explains itself."

Seven years masquerading as a phantom thief, a ghost of his dead father out for revenge, five of those spent dating the daughter of the man out to catch him- it's something out of a Shakespeare play, almost unbelievable but just as undeniable. KID's last heist, barely four months ago- it coincides with the week of Kaito's and Aoko's engagement, and the dots connect. She was waiting. _He_ was waiting. And he was the last person to find out.

"None of this changes my opinion," Ginzo says after a moment of dumbfounded silence. It does, actually, but he has to be as impartial as possible; KID - Kaito - is a criminal based on actions, not motives. "There have been criminals with far more tragic backstories who have been put away for worse."

"It doesn't," Kaito agrees, "but Aoko wanted me to tell you before the wedding. Everything. As a...wedding dowry, of sorts."

"You still haven't told me why you think I won't turn you in." He was given an explanation, not an excuse, and they're both aware of it. But as Kaito looks him straight in the eye, Ginzo realizes that his excuse is one that he can't deny, even before he says it.

"Because Aoko hasn't yet."

There's a moment of silence, then two, then three. The night seems to stretch into eternity as Ginzo sizes Kaito up one last time before giving up with a sigh. "If you had told me a year ago that my daughter would be marrying Kaitou KID, I would have laughed in your face." Another brief pause. "Take good care of her, Kaito-kun."

Kaito seems to deflate, shoulders sagging almost imperceptibly but enough for Ginzo to realize how tense the other had actually been. He's not invincible, he's not the phantom that KID touted himself to be. In the end, he's just another kid scared of getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Ginzo almost laughs at the thought; maybe it would have been different if Kaito wasn't marrying his daughter.

"Thank you, sir," his voice is lighter, less concrete and more airy like Ginzo is used to hearing it, and it almost makes him laugh. Kaito is Kaito. _Was_ KID, maybe, but is still Kaito in the end. "I...I really appreciate it."

"You're not one to say thank you, are you, KID?" He allows himself that one taunt; maybe there will be more in the future, when he manages to wrap his head around what just happened, but for now he just says it once. "Don't thank me until I give my daughter away. You still have fourteen hours to lose my approval, you know." Kaito's eyes widen - at the threat or at the fact that he's going to be a married man in less than a day, Ginzo isn't sure; both ideas are equally terrifying - and he bows clumsily before darting back to the house that he shares with Aoko, the house that they had known for years.

Ginzo watches and shakes his head, wondering if Kaito realizes that his threat is empty. If Kaito could gain _Aoko's_ approval as KID, then anything Ginzo could possibly say would be pointless. But either way, what's done is done. With KID's monocle in his hand, and his son-in-law next door, he can't help but laugh, finally, at the absurdity of it all.

Kaito's confession of being KID.

What a fitting dowry.

* * *

 **GA:** Not much to say down here, I guess. My writing has been slowing down drastically, so I can't really promise that I'll ever upload again until next year.

'Til next time!

 _~G. Annihilator_


End file.
